Life-Force Beam Emission
The ability to project beams of life energy. Sub-power of Life-Force Attacks. Variation of Beam Emission. Also Called *Aura Beam Emission/Projection *Chakra Beam Emission/Projection *Chi/Ki Beam Emission *Life Energy Beam *Spiritual Energy Beam Projection Capabilities The user can project beams of concentrated life-force energy. They can deal great damage, possibly even enough to vaporize/disintegrate. Applications *Disintegration *Incineration Associations *Aura Manipulation *Beam Emission *Chi Manipulation **Chi Projection *Energy Blast *Life-Force Attacks *Life-Force Manipulation *Mana Manipulation Known Users Gallery Korra pure chi Astral form.jpg|Korra (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) firing a powerful beam of pure chi from her Astral form. Lilynette cero.jpg|Lilynette (Bleach) firing a standard Cero, a beam of spiritual energy. Hollow Ichigo's Cero.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) firing a powerful Cero in his Hollow form... Ichigo_Getsuga_Tensho.gif|...unleashing his signature Getsuga Tenshō, a torrent of spiritual energy slashing through anything in its path... File:Getsuga_Jūjishō.png|...and Getsuga Jūjishō to fire a crossing wave that easily dispersed Candice's Electrocution and severed her arm. Cero Metralleta.gif|Coyote Starrk's (Bleach) Cero Metralleta. CeroOscuras.gif|Ulquiorra Cifer's (Bleach) Cero Oscuras. Gran Rey Cero.gif|Grimmjow Jeagerjaguez (Bleach) firing a Gran Rey Cero, the most powerful variant of the technique. Hikotsu Taihō.gif|Renji Abarai (Bleach) firing Hikotsu Taihō from his Bankai. File:Hiryū_Gekizoku_Shinten_Raihō.gif|Tessai Tsukabishi (Bleach) using Hadō #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō. Gohan Maseko.png|Being trained by Piccolo, Gohan, (Dragon Ball) is able harness his Ki energy and use it to project the Masenko. File:Makankosappo.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) firing Makankosappo to both pierce and drill through his foes. File:Break_Cannon.png|Nappa (Dragon Ball) using his ultimate technique, the Break Cannon, to fire a beam of lightning Ki. File:Galick_Gun.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball) launching Galick Gun, which could destroy the entire Earth if charged enough. Freeza's Death Beam.gif|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) using his signature Death Beam... Frieza Grand Death Beam.png|...and the Grand Death Beam, its strongest variant. SSB Vegito Final Kamehameha.gif|Vegito (Dragon Ball series) firing his Final Kamehameha. Kefla Ray Blast.png|Kefla (Dragon Ball Super) using Ray Blast, which fires highly powerful Ki beams in all directions. Gogeta Blue Kamehameha (Dragon Ball Super).gif|Gogeta (Dragon Ball Super) firing his Full-Force Kamehameha. Broly Gigantic Breath.gif|Broly (Dragon Ball Super) using Gigantic Breath to fire a powerful beam from his mouth. Kurama's_Tailed_Beast_Ball.png|By compressing Tailed Beast Ball in his mouth, Kurama/Nine-Tails (Naruto) fires it as a massive beam of chakra. Lucario_blasts_Aura_Storm.png|Lucario (Pokémon) unleashing Aura Storm. File:Shinkuu-hadoken tvc1.jpg|Ryu (Street Fighter) unleashing Shinku Hadoken. Sen_Hadoken.gif|Ryu (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) firing his Sen Hadoken. Raoh's Tensho Honretsu.gif|Raoh/Ken-Oh/King of Fist (Fist of the North Star) using his Tensho Honretsu. Kenshiro's Tensho Honretsu.gif|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) using his version of the Tensho Honretsu. Phantom Soul Infinitia.jpg|After stealing life energy with the ÄRM Soul Infinitia, Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) can release the absorbed energy in the form of a beam. Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) Spirit Gun Mega.png|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) charging his spiritual energy and unleashing it as the Spirit Gun Mega. Moira.jpg|Moira O'Deorain (Overwatch) can focus her life-force into a beam that can drain enemies of life-force or heal her allies. Meruem's Rage Beam.gif|Meruem's (Hunter X Hunter) Rage Blast. Kasumi_Torn_Sky_Blast.gif|Kasumi (Dead or Alive) unleashing her Torn Sky Blast. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Generation Category:Fighting Power Category:Beam Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries